Purple Haze
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: When an old foe comes to claim revenge, how will the Winchester's escape? *Wincest WARNING*
1. Chance Meeting

**Purple Haze**

**By winchester1967**

**A/N: This is set six months after Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Game.**

**Chapter 1-Chance Meeting**

********

**Somewhere Outside of New York City**

The red head stared at the man she had tied to a table. Her bloodey knife fit her hand like a glove. She glanced at him, her eyes full of hate. Not one glimspe of guilt was seen anywhere on her face. She slowly slid the knife down his arm, his screams muffled by a gag. She walked around him, examining the work she had done. There was so much blood.

"Now don't you regret doubleing crossing us?" She asked as she circled the table. He shook his head to her answer, or it might have been him trying to escape the restraints she had placed on him. "Oh, I forgot." She removed the gag. He took in a deep breath, then screamed. He was the most unmanly man she had ever seen. "Now, Bill, you know that no one can hear you. This lovely palace is soundproof." She spun around, looking at the warehouse in which she resided now.

"I didn't...double cross you." Bill said. "I thought they were dead."

"Didn't exactly think anything through, did you Mister Smart Stuff?" She asked. "So you forced me to possess a doctor and hunt your sorry ass down."

"I swear. Sam Winchester was so beat that there's noway he could've survived. I swear to God."

"Those swears mean nothing to me." She said as she stopped back in the spot where she had been. "Here's what I think of your "swears"." She turned the blade so it was facing Bill's heart, and she plunged it into his chest. He screamed in agony, his back arching up in an involentary movement. She twisted the knife a couple different ways. Bill's mouth opened and closed in silent screams before he finally fell back onto the table. "No one fucks with Chance." She looked over at the three men that were tied to a chainlink fence that ran the length of the warehouse.

"Please." The first one begged. Chance knew this was Jacob, and the other two were Adrian and Joe. They had both already passed out from blood loss, but Chance need not worry, for their souls wouldn't get far if they did die. She wasn't through with them yet.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Chance said, getting close to his bloody lips, like she was going to kiss him. "I still have plans for you boys."

"What plans?" Jacob asked as he finally started losing his battle to keep his eyes open.

"You'll just have to wait and see my dear boy." Chance said as she returned to the table where the dead Bill Bowen still lay. Carefully, she pulled out a chalice and placed it next to his wound that was still bleeding, just not as much as it had been. She placed the edge of the knife against his flesh and pushed it, making the blood squirt faster into the gold cup. She walked over to the other three, stabbing each of them in the chest and repeating the process that she had done to Bill. Before she had started hurting them, she had set up an alter, that now had started burning. She placed the chalice by the freshly lit candle and opened a book. She said a spell in Latin, one that took around five minutes to read. Then she took the blood, and while still speaking in Latin, placed an inverted cross on each of the four men's foreheads. She then finished a drawing of a pentagram in the middle of the group and finished her incantation. The pentagram suddenly exploded, a bright light engulfing the room followed by four screaming puffs of black smoke. Each one went to one of the men's bodies. Bill set up against his restraints with a huge gasp.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "What the hell did you do to me, you bitch?" Bill asked.

"Already speaking like a demon?" She asked. "Good boy." She cut his ties, then released the newly reborn Joe, Adrian, and Jacob. "You are now like me." Chance said as her eyes turned black.

"I'll never be like you." Bill said, turning away from her and was about to walk away when he was stopped by a little voice in his head. He turned back around to look at Chance.

"You'll always be like me." Chance said. "We're the same. We both kill humans for fun and we both are cold, heartless beings now." She laughed and quickly disappeared, taking the vessel with her. Bill, Joe, Adrian, and Jacob stood there, staring at each other.

"Well boys," Bill said. "There's someone we need to look up."


	2. Gabby n' Bobby

**Chapter 2-Gabby n' Bobby**

**Somewhere in South Dakota**

Early morning found Sam in his room at Bobby's, standing in front of a window, doing yoga and Ti-Che poses to strech out his brusied muscles. They were growing stiff with everyday that Dean wouldn't let him do anything, so he had taken up these girly, yet relaxing moves. Taking deep breaths, Sam stretched his arms above his head and folded them at the wrists, one behind the other. Then he bent his elbows and moved his hands down his back. He slowly moved his arms outwards until they were straight out on either side of him. He took another deep breath and let his hands fall to his sides. He closed his eyes for a minute, letting to full effects of his morning ritual sink in, when he heard someone knock on his door. Sam pulled open the door to see Dean standing on the other side.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked.

"Bobby woke me up. Gabby's leavin' in a few and we're gonna say our good-byes." Dean said, looking around Sam's room. It looked like no one had slept in there, EVER. His bed was neatly made and the room was spotless. It stood out against the backdrop that was Bobby house. There were odd and end objects everywhere. Dean couldn't ever remember seeing the floors, let alone the walls.

Gabby had traveled with the boys from Arizona to South Dakota, saying she needed a change in secenery for awhile. She had been a major help for Sam, who had been trying to convince Dean to let him do some things on his own. She had convinced Dean to let Sam assist him on a typical house cleansing. Sam hadn't been too peachy-keen on the hunt and that caused Dean to dive in front of him when the spirit threw a lamp at his head. Sam had ducked anyway and Dean almost got a second concession within six months. That so couldn't be good for his brain cells.

But it was time to say good-bye to the woman. Sam and Dean made their way down the stairs. Sam had to throw on a jacket and put on some shoes, since he wasn't dressed to be going out. His was only in a pair of sweatpants and a Standford t-shirt. Dean, on the other hand, looked as if he'd slept in the clothes he always wore. Jeans, boots, a concert shirt, and a leather jacket. The shirt of the day was a black Lynyrd Skynyrd that said, in big letters, PLAY MORE FREE BIRD!!

Gabby stood outside by her truck, Bobby loading the last of her stuff into the back. She smiled as she saw the boys coming towards her. Sam reachd her first, his long legs carrying him farther. He seemed like a giant next to Gabby, but she still gave him a bug hug.

"Ya take care of ya-self Sammy." Gabby said as Sam let go of her and turned to look at Dean. Sam was red faced, which made Dean laugh.

"It's Sam." Sam said to Gabby. He left out the part that only Dean can call him Sammy. Gabby laughed and shooed Sam away, leaving room for Dean to recieve his hug. Dean was only a few inches taller than Gabby, which was kind of awkward.

"Ya take care of that bro of yas, ya got me?" Gabby said.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said.

"I ain't no ma'am." Gabby said as she loosened her arms from around Dean. "Ma'am was my mama."

"Okay Gabby." Dean said. Gabby smiled at the three men that stood before her. Bobby extended his hand for a handshake, but Gabby grabbed his hand, pulled him close to her, and kissed him. Sam and Dean gave little cheers as this went on. Gabby unlocked her lips from Bobby's, who was in shock, and glared at them.

"Don't need ta hear nuttin' from the peanut galary." She said. Sam lightly laughed. That was the first time Dean had heard him laugh in a while. Gabby ignored him and turned towards Bobby. "Ya betta take care of yaself Bobby."

"You to Gabbs." Bobby said. Gabby got in her truck and drove down the long driveway, dust leaving behind her.

"Wow Bobby." Dean began as Bobby walked back towards the house.

"Don't say it." Bobby growled.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Sam said as they headed for the house. Bobby and Dean followed him. by this time, it was roughtly seven-thirty in the morning. Sam yawned and headed back up the stairs. "I'm gonna get some more sleep."

"'Kay." Bobby said, heading for the kitchen. Dean stood there for a minute, waiting until Bobby was in the kitchen, before he followed Sam upstairs.


	3. Trapped in Darkness

**Chapter 3-Trapped in Darkness**

Gabby was almost to the Colorado/Wyoming state line when her vision began to swirl. She hadn't slept since she left Bobby and she had only stopped a couple times at some roadhouses to get some coffee and see if she could hear any hunter gossip. She passed the buck off to tiredness, but changed her mind when flashes, like from a camera, blinked in her head. She pulled off the the side of the deserted highway and rested her head against the steering wheel. Her head was in pain. She grabbed the sides of it and tried to massage the pain away, but nothing was working.

"Help!" Gabby yelled out. That's when she looked at the windshield and saw the dark sky disappear and it being replaced with a dark room.

There were dim lights in the room. So dim that Gabby wasn't sure if they were part of the vision or a reflection of someone's headlights. She saw a cage, and a mans bloody fingers sticking out between the rusty squares. He was on his knees in front of the locked door. Gabby couldn't see his face the greatest in the world, until the light brightened and she saw his eyes. They were a familiar color, one that she had seen before. His head was covered in blood and his arms were bruised. They looked like track marks. Gabby scanned the room around him. It looked like someones basement. A dirty, rat infested basement that was now someone's home. She wanted to escape, get out and go home, when the man in the cage looked up at her with those eyes. They were pleading, wanting her help, wanting to be freed from the this place. Gabby just stood there as his face became clear to her. She knew who it was.

The vision disappeared and Gabby set back in her seat with a gasp. She looked around at the empty car on the empty highway. Her hands, now wrapped around the steering wheel, were shaking. Tears were in her eyes as she looked through the windshield.

"Oh God no." She said to herself as she fished her cell phone out of the bag in the seat by her. But she was in roaming. She had to stop it before it was too late.


	4. How Can I Help You Say Good Bye

-1**Chapter 4-How Can I Help You Say Good-Bye**

"No." Dean said firmly. "Absolutely not. No way in hell."

"Why not Dean?" Sam asked as he headed back down the stairs.

"You're still hurt. Doc said it'll be a few more weeks before your ribs are completely healed. What if someone bumps you?"

"Someone could bump into me here." Sam said as he headed into the study, where Bobby was seated in front of a stack of books. "I'm goin' stir crazy here man. I can't stand these walls anymore."

"What are you two yahoo's arguing about now?" Bobby asked, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Bobby, tell Dean that I'm in good enough shape to go out for a few hours." Sam said.

"You need to let your bones fully heal." Dean said.

"Dean, it's been six months. If I heal anymore I'm gonna end up in an asylum." Sam flopped in a chair in front of Bobby. Bobby put his book down and looked at Sam, then at Dean. He hated coming between hunters when they fought, especially Winchester's. But he knew if he didn't get involved one of two things were going to happen. Either Dean would win and Sam would mope around the house all day, then run away at night and they'd spend forever looking for him, or he would never get any research done.

"Dean, I think Sam's strong enough to go see a movie." Bobby said. Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do you always take his side?" Dean asked like a whiney kid.

"Now don't you throw one of your girly hissy fits with me." Bobby said. "I'll let Sam borrow one of my cars. He can go to the movie theater in town and watch something. I'm sure the newest movie you've seen was probably Star Wars Episode I." Bobby said. Dean began storming around.

"I'll be back in a couple hours." Sam said as he stood. "And you know where everything is. If you want to meet up with me you can." Bobby stood from his seat and headed for his junkyard.

"I'll go get Sam a car." Bobby said. Once Bobby was gone, Dean turned to look at Sam. His eyes were full of sadness.

"You better be careful." Dean said. "'Cuz if you're not, I'm going to be hovering over you like Mother Goose." Sam laughed. Dean leaned in and touched his lips to Sam's. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's long hair. Their eyes were closed, neither one of them wanting to break the moment. That was until they heard the door open. They let go of each other and quickly fixed themselves. Bobby looked at them, but didn't notice anything different. He tossed Sam a pair of keys that went to an old Chevy.

"She's fueled up 'n ready to go." Bobby said. "Miami Vice is playing at the Diana in town."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said. "See ya guys." He looked at Dean one last time before turning and walking out the door. Dean stood there for a minute before he hastily marched up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. Bobby sighed and set down in front of his pile of books. If they knew what was going to happen in the next twenty four hours, they would've never said good-bye.


	5. Savin' You

**Chapter 5-Savin' You**

Sam drove all the way from Bobby's house to the nearest town, which was Canton. On the way there, he listened to Keith Urban and Kenny Chesney, a welcome change compared to Ozzy Osbourne and David Lee Roth all the time. Dean would've called him a girl if he would've been in the car to hear him sing "Living in Fast Forward", but he wasn't, which gave Sam the green light to sing at the top of his lungs. But once he got into Canton, he turned down the music and search for The Diana. He had only been here a couple times and none of it was for pleasure.

He found the old building on the corner by the street lights. The marquee that hung over the door said:

MIAMI VICE

STARRING: COLLIN FARRELL AND JAMIE FOXX

COMING SOON

LETTERS FROM IWO JIMA

Sam found an empty parking spot. For an afternoon showing of a movie, the place was packed. Sam parked the car and got out, stretching his aching muscles. He looked around at the sky and noticed that it had gotten darker since he left Bobby's and he could've sworn that he saw lightning strikes. If he would've been thinking right, he would've thought about the demonic omens that came with dry lightning. But he didn't. Instead, he walked by a out of place Voltz Wagon van to head towards the theater. He didn't even make it to the front door before he knew that someone was following him. He had a good idea of who it was.

"Dean, quit being a stalker." Sam said with a laugh.

"I'm not Dean." Someone said. Sam spun around to look into a man's cold, black eyes.

"You." Sam said as began to back away.

"I do have a name." He said. "It's Adrian."

"Go away." Sam said as he began to back up. He back away from Adrian as he came closer, but bumped into Jacob. He tried to move another way, but Joe blocked him that way. There was only one way left to go, which was towards the van, but he changed his mind when he saw evil itself crawl out of the back of it.

"Hello Samuel." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Bill." Sam said. "I thought that the demons would've killed you for betraying them."

"Now why would I betray them?" Bill asked. "I mean, by all rights, you should be dead. There was no way that you could've survived the beating my boys dished out unless you got help from higher up on the totem poll." Sam felt Adrian, Jacob, and Joe closing in on him. He wasn't claustrophobic, but at that moment he could've started to hyperventilate.

"How'd you find me?" Sam asked as he watched Bill stalk closer to him. He thought that he kind of acted like Scott from when they were in the hospital hallway. Sam's heart was pounding.

"Easy." Scott said. "You Winchester's are so easy to find. You go to the only Bobby Singer listed in South Dakota. Well, I mean at first, we didn't think we were going to be able to find you, but then I remembered Dean's record." Scott pulled out a manilia envelope from under his black trench coat. On the tab was clearly written Dean Winchester. He opened it up to reveal several documents, including a mug shot that Sam didn't remember. "Last known next to kin, Johnathan Winchester...deceased, Samuel Winchester...location unknown, Robert Singer...around twenty miles outside of Canton, South Dakota." Bill threw the folder to Joe, who caught it easily.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"I want you for revenge." Bill said. "You're going to come with me."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll let you go watch Miami Vice. My boys and me will drive the twenty miles back to Bobby's house and shoot not only him, but your dear big brother in the head." Bill said with a smile. Sam felt a lump in his throat. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this guy kill his brother. There was no way at all.

"Okay." Sam said. That's when he threw a punch at Adrian and took off running. He could hear them behind him, their footsteps heavy and approaching fast. Sam dived into an alley, behind a dumpster, and pulled out his phone. He hit the number 2, which was speed dial for Dean's number. He raised the phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

"Hey. This is Dean. Leave a message."

"Shit." Sam whispered. He heard the beep. "Dean, pick up your fuckin' phone. Bill's here. I need back-up." Sam hung up his phone and put it on silent, just in case he ended up hiding here for awhile. Then he turned on the text message promp and set it to send to Bobby and Dean. He simply said help, then quickly hide his phone in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"I think we need to go shoot his brother." Jacob said. Sam knew they were trying to loure him out, and it was working. He stood, placed his hands on his head, and walked out into plain sight. There was no way he was going to let them kill Bobby and Dean. He couldn't live with their blood on his hands.

"Good boy." Bill said. "Too bad 'Ol Yeller can't be awake for this." He hit Sam in the back of the head with a gun. That was the last thing Sam remembered before he woke up in the back of the van, almost an hour away from Canton.


	6. He's Got Sam

**Chapter 6-He's Got Sam**

Dean's light snores indicated that he was sound asleep. And his tiny moans meant he was having a good dream about something...or someone. He let the warm sunlight bathe him as his dreams became more and more passionate. His moans soon turned into the whispering of someone's name.

"Sam." He whispered as he buried his head farther into his pillow. He had decided to go to sleep, thinking that a nap would take his mind off of Sam not being in the house, but it didn't work. Instead, he was having an intense dream about them together. In the deepest part of his mind, away from the pleasure he was having, he was yelling at himself for closing his eyes, even if it had originally been only for a few minutes.

_Beep!_

That annoying little buzzer was making his fantasy drift away. Dean desperatly tried to hold onto it, but it completely vanished when he heard it again. He remembered that that was the little reminder on his phone that said he had a missed call. Funny thing was he didn't even remember his phone ringing. He closed his eyes tighter and turned onto his side away from the phone. His mind was drifting back to his little fantasy of him and Sam, when...

"DEAN!!"

Dean sprang up in bed. He looked around his room. Someone had yelled his name and it kind of sounded like a combo of Bobby's voice and Sam's. He was just thinking that paranoia was taking control of his mind.

"Dean Johathan Winchester! Get your ass down here right now!" That was Bobby all right. Dean ran out of the room and took the stairs two at a time. He found himself in Bobby's study, staring at him. Bobby help his cell phone in a shaky hand. His skin was pale, his eyes were big.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Um...Sam...he..." He couldn't talk. Instead, he handed Dean his phone. There, in black letters, was the word HELP. Dean dropped the phone back in Bobby's hand and ran back up the stairs. Bobby didn't know if he was in shock or denial. He came running back down the stairs not even a minute later. His phone was pressed to his ear as he listened to Sam's message. Anger and sadness filled Dean as the phone dropped from his hand.

"He's got Sam."


	7. When I Hear Your Voice

**Chapter 7-When I Hear Your Voice**

"Who?" Bobby asked. Dean ignored him. He went to Sam's laptop that set by itself on an empty table in front of a couch in the den. He brought up the Verizon web page and started to activate the locator for Sam's cell, which was under the name "Angus Young". Bobby came in. "Who has him?"

"Bill Bowen." Dean said. Bobby had heard Dean and Sam talk about a guy named Bill, but it wasn't brought up very often. Bobby knew it was a sore spot for Dean, seeing as the guy tried to kill him and Sam.

"Here." Bobby said, taking the laptop from Dean. "I'll check his location. You call him." Dean nodded and picked his phone up off the floor. He quickly pressed the buttons and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. Finally, after what seemed like years, someone picked up the phone.

"Why, hello Dean." Someone said.

"Bill." Dean growled. "Where's Sam?"

"Uh, Sammy, well, he's a little...tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Let me talk to Sam." Dean demanded.

"Dean, always so pushy. Don't you want to talk? It's been how long since we last saw each other and I had my men bash baby brother's face in. Oh, it's been almost six months, hasn't it." Bill was beginning to sound like those demons that Dean and Sam had delt with. He was the only one with the smart ass, I-could-care-less attitude. This guy was pissing him off to no end and he wished he could reach through the phone and rip the guys lungs out through his throat.

"Let. Me. Talk. To. Sam." Dean said. He could hear Bill sigh.

"Fine. Considering you'll never see him again, I think I can let you talk one last time." There were sounds of the phone being passed around. Dean set there, waiting. It seemed to take forever until he heard heard the most beautiful voice in the world on the other end of the line.

"Dean?"

"Sammy." Dean said. Sam sounded as if he'd just been woken up. Dean could tell he was scared. He didn't blame him. He'd be scared too. Especially if he was stuck with someone like Bill.

"Dean, help me." Sam said softly.

"I'm gonna get you outta this Sam. Don't worry. I always come through, don't I?"

"Yea." Sam said. Right then, he sounded like he did when they were kids and Sam tried to be a big boy, though he was sad, scared, or in pain and the tears were threatening to break from his eyes. That brought tears to Dean's eyes, just thinking about it.

"I love you Sammy. I swear I will get you home."

"I know Dean." Sam said. Suddenly, the sounds of the phone being moved again and Sam screaming filled Dean's ear.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, but it was distant. Dean's face went from the softness it had been when he was talking to Sam to the anger that was there when Bill had been talking.

"And now, I have to say Au Revoir. I'll tell Sam you said good-bye and that you hope he rots in hell." With that, there was a loud crash.

"Bill!" Dean yelled into the phone, but the screen on his showed the call had been dropped. He redialed Sam's number.

"Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is out of service. Please hand up and try again." Dean threw his phone and the couch. It landed by Bobby.

"Any luck?" Dean dared to ask, afraid he knew what the answer was.

"The tracker stopped around Pine Bluffs, Wyoming." Bobby said.

"Let's go then." Dean said. "The Impala's the fastest car we've got." He grabbed his car keys and jacket and was about to leave. Bobby jumped up out of his spot on the couch, making sure Sam's laptop was safely on the table, and ran to stop Dean.

"Whoa." Bobby said. "It's still a little messed up from Arizona."

"I don't give a flying fuck." Dean said as he headed out the door towards the Chevy. "I'm going to find my brother one way or another."


	8. True Colors

**Chapter 8-True Colors**

**A/N: There are some spoliers in here for basically all of season five.**

Bill help up the broken microchip so Sam could see what he was capable of now. Sam set on the duty floor of the Voltz Wagon, staring at Bill. Adrian was behind the wheel with Joe riding shotgun. Jacob and Bill had Sam in the back. He was handcuffed and a gag had been replaced in his mouth. He wanted despretly to get out, to do a tumble dive out the sliding door and hope he landed on a soft patch of grass. But there was no way he was getting out, since his handcuffs were wrapped tightly around a metal bar on the floor where seats use to be.

"Imagine this as Dean's head." Bill said. Sam felt a lump in his throat as he watched Bill throw the broken piece of technology against the sliding door. "That should keep you in line." Sam growled against his gag. Bill looked at Jacob, who removed the gag, carefully. He was afraid that Sam would bite his fingers off. He wasn't big on biting.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Sam asked. Bill laughed.

"I don't want to kill you anymore." Bill told Sam. "See, over the six months we were apart, I had an epiphany. If I kill you, my boss will get furious."

"Your boss?" Sam asked.

"Well, you don't know him yet, but you will. Three short years until you meet him. But I'm not supposed to kill you. I'm supposed to kill Dean." Sam struggled with his restraints to lunge at Bill.

"If you think about it, I swear to God..."

"What are you and God going to do?" Bill said. "I mean, it'll take more than a lightning bolt to kill me." He blinked, showing his black eyes. Sam stared at him, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God." Sam whispered. Bill laughed again.

"Not quiet." He said. "Well, now that I think of it, in some religions, I could be."

"You're a demon." Sam said, stunned.

"No shit Sherlock." Bill said as he stared at Sam with inky black eyes. He blinked again and they were gone. Sam felt a lump in his throat as he stared at Bill. He was suddenly finding it hard to breath. "And, now you're my bitch." He motioned to Jacob, who handed Bill a black box that looked much like a box that a necklace from Jared or Kay. But instead of a diamond necklace or a diamond tennis bracelet, a syringe full of a green substance lay on the black velvet. Bill got it out of the box and flicked it a couple times. Then he pulled off a sleeve of Sam's jacket and was about to poke Sam with it.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, trying to pull away from him. "Get that fuckin' thing away from me!"

"Relax man." Bill said. He motioned to Jacob, who grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and yanked. Sam whined as he head was pulled back viciously. He almost started to choke.

Bill examined Sam's arm carefull before he stabbed his arm with the needle. Jacob released Sam's hair and let him teeter for a minute. Then he landed on his side on the floor. Jacob replaced the gag. Then he put a pair of sunglasses on Sam and tied a black bandana over them. He looked at Bill, not bothering to hide his black eyes.

"Why we got to keep this Winchester alive?" He asked.

"All in good time." Bill said. "Sam here has some very special qualities that a dear, dear friend of ours is in need of." He took a bag from behind him and opened it up. He pulled out three other pairs of sunglasses. "But these on boys."

"Why Boss?" Joe asked as he took his and Adrian's glasses. He handed the dark pair to Adrian, who slid them on without losing control of the van.

"We're goin' to Barb and Dan's and you three have a harder time of showing your...true colors then I do. Know put the fuckin' things on before I make you." Joe and Jacob put their's on. Bill looked out the tinted window as an evil laugh escaped from his throat.


	9. The Ring

**Chapter 9-The Ring**

Dean and Bobby searched Wyoming until they were ready to collaspe. All signs pointed them towards California. Bill was going to send Sam back to California and hide him from Dean, or kill him. Whatever he felt like doing that day. But there was no way they were going to be able to catch him now. Sam could've been states away when they arrived in Wyoming. No one in Pine Bluffs had seen him or anyone that fit his description. Dean was ready to explode. He shouldn't have let Sam go. There was a bad feeling in his heart ever since Sam had brought up the idea.

Bobby had gone back to South Dakota after a friend from the police department had called him and said one of his cars had been repoed. Together, the two of them had towed it back to Bobby's house. He had left Dean in a motel room, expecting Dean to get some sleep while he was gone. When he returned, Dean was still set on the same bed he had perched on when they arrived. He was clutching his necklace and staring at the wall. Bobby began to worry. He had never seen Dean this bad before. Not when Sam had been hurt, not when John had died. The only time he'd seen Dean stay perfectly still with not even a peep from him was when he was four and Mary had jsut died. Then, he kept baby Sam cradled next to him, not letting anyone touch him. John even had a hard time getting the infant from his son. Dean was protective of Sam from the start, and this was just making things worse.

"Dean." Bobby said as he placed some things on the table in the tiny dinette set of the motel. "Earth to Dean. You in there?"

"I shouldn't have let him go." Dean said, not taking his eyes off the hole he was burning in the wall.

"You didn't know." Bobby said.

"I had this bad feeling since the moment he brought the damn thing up." Dean said. Bobby sighed and handed Dean a plastic evidence bag. Dean took it and looked at the contence inside. There were a few black jelly bracelets, a beaded bracelet with skulls on it, and a gold chain with a shiney engagement ring hanging on it. Dean looked up at Bobby, confused.

"Paul said that these items were lying by the car when he towed it to the impound lot. I'm guessing they're Sam's." Dean took the necklace out of the bag. He carefully scanned the ring until he came to a tiny engraveing in it.

_To Jessica _

_"I Cross My Heart"_

Dean knew that it was Sam's then. Though he didn't get why "I Cross My Heart" was engraved in it, (he was not a big contry fan at all!) he knew that he'd been holding on to that shiney piece of metal since he left Palo Alto for the last time. Dean's fist wrapped tightly around the piece of jewelry. He closed his eyes and remembered when he saw Sam wearing it. He'd questioned Sam about it several times, but didn't truly understand how special it was to him until he almost lost it on a hunt. To Sam, that ring held the same value as Dean's necklace did.

Dean and Bobby remained in the silence of the room for some time. Bobby took to the books, seeing if there was any way to track Sam in a quicker manner, while Dean stayed on the bed (closest to the door), holding the item. That's when there was a knock. Dean looked at Bobby, who pulled a knife out of a bag on the table. Dean stood and quietly turned the knob. He picked from behind the door before he thrust it open and grabbed someone by the arm. Bobby moved so he could see that Dean was holding a shaky Gabby up by her arm.

"Gabs." Bobby said as as he quickly went to the door and grabbed Gabby's other side. They led her into the room, Bobby shutting the door. "What happened to you?"

"I hads me a vision." She said. She looked around the room and quickly noticed the absence of the third member. "I'm too late." She whispered. Dean and Bobby looked at each other as tears filled Gabby's eyes.

"Too late for what?" Dean asked.

"To save Sam!" She said loudly. "I had a vision of him being held in a basement. I wanted to get to him just in case it was something serious." Tears began to pour from her eyes. Bobby set down next to Gabby and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Dean remained standing in shock.

"Did you see where your vision was?" Dean asked. Gabby shook her head.

"It was just a dusty basement."

Dean paced the room, searching his brain for anything that could help them, but nothing came. There was a lot of miles in this country and Bill could've easily taken Sam any number of them. Hell, he could've actually just turned around and drove back to South Dakota after Dean and Bobby got to Wyoming. He clentched his fists and fought the urge to punch a hole in the wall. Gabby and Bobby must have sensed Dean's distress.

"We're gonna find him Dean." Bobby said. "We have Gabs here who can help us."

"That's right Dean." She said. "I'llz do anything to help ya boys."

Dean looked at the two older hunters that set in front of him. This was the rescue team that he would need to save Sam. Somewhere, deep inside his chest, he was praying for a miracle.


	10. Young Guns

**Chapter 10-Young Guns**

The VW van pulled into the long, gravel drivway, dust flying behind it as it headed towards the ranch. Adrian slightly growled at the sight of the landscape in front of him. He was getting sick and tired of all the sand and driness that came with deserts. If he was in charge, he would've taken the kid to the islands. Not desert islands, but maybe someplace like the Caribbean or Cancoon.

"We're here boss." Adrian said. Bill, who had set silently in the back since he instructed the boys to put sunglasses on, stood as the van came to a stop. He looked down at Sam, who was safely asleep on the floor. He pushed open the doors of the van and stepped out into the sunlight. From all the jobs he had done in the desert, he was going to look like a tan Martian from the short story Dark They Were and Golden Eyed. He looked at Jacob, Adrian, and Joe, who unfolded themselves from the van.

"Stay." He said. The three listened. "I'm gonna bring Barb and Dan out here to get him. You may need to help them though. Not as young as they use to be." The three stood in front of the hot van while Bill approached the house.

The sun beat down on the dark wood house. It belonged to Daniel Carson and Barbra O' Neil. Dan and Barb. They had never married and sometimes, that was better for the world. If Dan ever married Barb, Bill would kill him, and vice-versa. They were the best of friends...and they were all three bounty hunters. It was almost like if there was some school for bounty hunters and they all went there. Which is why you can say that they are really, really lucky that Barb wouldn't actually marry them unless the other was dead.

Bill took the stairs and stood in front of the heavy door. He looked at himself in the glass door, making sure his eyes were his normal color, then knocked on the door. An older woman with lots of curves and waves of gold hair opened the door. Her make-up caked face widened in suprise as she saw Bill. He smiled at her, shyly running his fingers through his short, graying hair.

"My, my, my, look what the cat dragged in." Barbra O' Neil said.

"Barb, baby." Bill said, wrapping his arm around Barb's waist and pecking her gently on the nose. "Dan home?"

"When is he not?" Barb asked. "I swear, the man must think I'm one of those Desperate Housewives or something. Come on in Billy." Barb led Bill into the house. Bill laughed, remembering that to her, he was Billy the Kid. He shut the door behind them, leaving Joe, Jacob, and Adrian out in the hot sun. Strangely, the heat didn't bug them. Mainly since it was cool down here, but it was still warm.

"Well, speak of the devil." Dan said as he stood from his chair and greeted Bill. He had aged quite a bit since Bill had last seen him. "How ya been cowboy?"

"Actually, I got something out in the van that may interest the two of you. It's my newest bounty."

"Wow!" Barb said. "Billy the Kid's still in the game."

"Yep." Bill said. "I need the two of you to hold him up here for awhile. I know that Barb still makes her good 'ol fashion Forget-Me-Yes serum and I need you to give that to him."

"What's so speical about the person?" Dan asked.

"Oh, trust me," Bill said with a twinkle in his eye. Not a hint of black. "He's going to be a very important person someday."

Bill led Dan and Barb out to the van, where the guys were still standing in front of the van. Bill glanced at them, noticing that none of them had taken off their glasses. He was thinking about how much he owed them when they got out of the middle of the desert. Barb was sizing them up and wasn't even bothering to hide it from Dan and Bill, who were beginning to get extremly pissed off.

"And now, behold!" Bill said as he opened the side door to reveal a handcuffed, gagged, and blindfolded Sam. "Sammy Winchester."

"Winchester?" Barb asked. "Like the rifle?"

"Yes." Adrian answered. "Like the rifle." He had actually asked that very same question when he first started working for "Bill Bowen Industries" and found out who their first hunt was for.

"Oh." Barb said. "Who hired you?"

"Now Barb, you know our rule." Bill said.

"You didn't get involved with the government, did you?" Dan asked.

"No. I'm not stupid enough to get mixed up with the fuckin' government. I know what happened to Lee Harvey Oswald after they had him shoot Kennedy."

"How many times do I have to tell you..." Dan started to yell, but Barb shushed him. They knew that Bill had a promblem with conspirices. They just left him alone when it came to them. "I mean, why can't you watch the kid?" Dan had noticed the fact that Sam was much, much younger than them.

"He has a brother." Bill said. "If his brother finds me, then the deal is off and I lsoe my payout." Adrian's ears perked up. He didn't remember during the torture and pain the demon mentioning anything about a bounty. That's when he realized that Bill's demon side was showing. Demons lie.

"Fine." Dan agreed. "We'll take him and earse his memory. But what you want us to do with him when his memory's gone and he's awake."

"Set him free. Send him to Rosewell. I don't care. Just make sure he has no memory of anything." Bill waited for a minute, then he handed Barb a set of dog tags that he had around his neck. "This is his new identity." She looked, imagining that it'd say Logan or Wolverine, but she was a comic book geek. Instead, it said Dean Cobain.

"I guess you're leaving again." Barb said sadly. Bill smiled at her and totally ignored Dan, who was struggleing with Joe to get Sam out of the van.

"I have some business that I need to attend to." Bill said. "I'll be back soon. I'm just not sure when." He gently kissed her forehead. Joe and Dan had safely got Sam and placed him on the ground. Dan looked down at Sam, then up at Bill.

"We got a nice spot in the basement that hasn't been used since about '94." He said. "We can put him in there until he get enough of Barb's serum."

"Thank you guys." Bill said. "Adrian, Joe, Jacob, back in the van. I'll drive because I know where we're going." The three henchmen climbed back into the van. Adrian got shotgun, Joe and Jacob got the seatless back. Bill climbed into the drivers side and waved to Barb and Dan before he back the van out of the driveway and drove down the deserted highway.

"Come on." Dan said as he grabbed Sam's ankles. Barb grabbed his wrists. "Let's get this boy into the basement before he wakes up and we gotta put him back to sleep."


	11. Change of Employment

**Chapter 11-Change of Employment**

The van stopped behind a chain link fence. The gate had been hanging by a hinge and the place didn't look like it had been in use for years. Bill turned off the ignation and stumbled out of the drivers side. Joe, Adrian, and Jacob followed. The desert was silent as the dust trail began to settle. Bill's black eyes scanned the his three henchmen. A dark smile appeared across his shadowed face.

"Joe, Jacob, step forward." He demanded as he looked at the lanscape in front of them. His back was to them as he talked. "For all your hard work, I would like to give you a present." He turned back around and appraoched the two. The two looked at each other with excitement. They had been working for Bill for almost four years now and this was the first honest payment that he had ever gave them. Adrian stared at them, his pissy mood beginning to show. But it was quickly swept away.

Bill turned and appraoched Joe first. He smiled at the tan man. Both Joe and Jacob had removed their sunglasses since they were no longer around Dan and Barb. Bill kept his eyes locked on Joe and his smile deep. But Adrian watched as sparks of red, yellow, and orange began to flash under Joe's skin. Joe fell to the ground his eyes no longer black but the deep blue they had been. Jacob attempted to run but Bill pulled him back with his demon powers. Jacob landed on the sandy ground hard. He attempted to get up, but was pinned to the ground by an unseen force. Bill stood over him, a bloody knife in his hand.

"Consider this your pink slip." He laughed. The knife plunged into his heart. The sparks flashed underneath his skin as his inky black skin turned back to his hazel color. Adrian stared at Bill. "Come on Adrian."

"You killed them!" Adrian yelled. "How the fuck did you do that? You said no one could kill us!" Bill stopped and looked at him. He held up a rusty looking knife that was covered in blood.

"Remember back in South Dakota when I went missing for a few hours?"

"Yea."

"Well, I stole this from a very powerful, very insane demon. This little knife right here, it can kill demons. Burn their blood, sear their flesh, send them back to hell. Now, don't you worry, Mr. Powerful has more pixie sticks just like this. But this is the only one that he had on the face of the planet. So now, we have two less demons that we have to talk to."

"Why did you kill them?" Adrian asked. Bill sighed at all the questions, but he knew they were coming.

"I didn't trust them." Bill said. "Never did. You, Mr. Adrian, you are the only person I would trust with my plans. They weren't strong enough to fight in the war thats coming, so I spared them the fight."

"You're a bastard." Adrian said.

"Thank you." Bill said. "Now get in the god damn van before I change my mind about you." Bill got in behind the steering wheel. Adrian stood there, considering his options, before he climbed in the passanger side. The van pulled away, leaving Jacob and Joe's bodies behind a chain link fence that said AUTHERIZED PERSONAL ONLY. Adrian looked into the side mirror, his brain kicking itself for saying yes, and for the first time in almost a week, his eyes were pure green.


	12. Death by Demons

**Chapter 12-Death by Demons**

There are millions of houses in the world with basements. There was no way that anyone could find a certain house just by its basement unless they were Superman. Without any other help, Gabby was never going to be able to locate exactly which house Sam was in. That's why Bobby called Ellen and told her to spread the word that Sam was missing. None of them had heard anything strange over the past few hours but promised to keep their eyes peeled. Many of them owed Bobby and/or John a favor or two.

"No one's seen him." Bobby said. Dean hung his head. Gabby felt sorry for the poor boy. All this crap in his life was not making it any easier. She wanted despertly to help him, but she didn't know if she could. She hadn't really actually helped anyone who needed help in years. This was the first time in a long time that she was going to be involved with an actual hunt.

"Don't worry Dean." Gabby said. "Have faith."

"The last time we had faith, a reaper showed up and tried to take my soul." Dean said. "I'm wayyy past faith. I hoping for a freakin' miracle." Gabby took a glance at Bobby, who nodded his head. He knew more about these boys than anything.

"I don't know what yar goin' through." Gabby said.

"You're right, you don't." Dean said.

"But I do know how it feels to lose someone you love to a demon." That got both Dean and Bobby's attention. Bobby had never heard this story before.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Charlie McConnell." Gabby said. "My husband."

Dean and Bobby reamained silent, which, to Gabby, was the understood, 'please-continue-with-your-story'.

"It was around '84. Charlie 'n me had been married since '68. I remember the night clearly. Creedence was playing..."

_"Isn't it beautiful tonight." A younger Gabreila "Gabby" McConnell said as she lay on the hood of her husbands shiney Ford Mustang. "What do you think Charlie?"_

_"It's not as beautiful as the woman I'm with." He said from where he set on the roof. They had been on a hunt all week and this was their relaxing period. Gabby let the cool, summer Maine wind bring the ocean mist in and rain gently on her face as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Charlie was keeping watch over the woman, when there was a noise from the left side of the car._

_"What was that?" Gabby asked as she set up fast. Charlie looked around the deserted area, but saw nothing. But that didn't mean anything in their line of work. He'd heard the ledgend of the Hook Man several times over his lifetime. If it really was him, he had a shotgun ready. All he'd have to do is grab, aim it, and pump the sucker full of salt. Charlie kept his eyes trained on the left side of the car when strong hands grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the roof of the car. He landed onto the hard ground with a thud. He looked up to see black eyes looking down at him._

_"Run Gabby!" Charlie yelled as he kicked the demon in the stomach and quickly got up. Gabby had moved off of the hood, so he slid across it and landed by the driver side. He pulled the door open and grabbed a salt filled shotgun from a secret compartment in the side of his seat. He stood and aimed at the demon, only to see, to his horror, that it had his dearest Gabby. It's hands were wrapped tightly in her hair and a knife was placed on the soft flesh of her neck. _

_"Shoot!" Gabby yelled. Charlie hesitated, but raised the gun and fired at the sholder. The demon screamed, dropping Gabby to the ground. Charlie jumped the front of the car and went charging at the demon. Gabby watched in horror as Charlie ran into the demon. His skin became pale, his eyes wide, his mouth opening in closing in silent screams as the demon pulled it's arm back. Charlie fell to the ground, the shotgun landing by Gabby. The demon smiled as the blood from the knife dripped onto his hand. Gabby raised the shotgun and aimed at the demons head, but the black smoke came out of the human's mouth. The highpitched screams made Gabby cringe. The vessel fell to the ground. Gabby ran to Charlie and cradled his body next to her._

_"Charlie." She said softly at first. "Charlie!" She yelled. The victim of possession looked up at her, his eyes wide in confusion. Then he saw the blood on his hands and the knife on the ground. The man's name was Stephen King._

"And I never turned him in." Gabby said. "We both kept it quiet. I took Charlie's body to the woods 'n gave him a proper hunter funeral. Then I settled in Arizona."

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean said. "You met Stephen King?"

"This whole story and that's the only thing yar worried 'bout?" Gabby said.

"Well, now we know why he has a weird obsession with the supernatural." Dean said.

"Moral of the story," Gabby said, ignoring Dean. "Is that demons attack us all. That one demon runined my entire life. I'm not gonna let 'im ruin yars."

"You know what we need know?" Bobby asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Some whiskey and a miracle."


	13. Safe

**Chapter 13-Safe**

**One Week Later**

Donna Slater set in her flower garden, pulling the dandilions out as they slowly destroyed her artwork. She was humming "Copperhead Road", thinking of getting a nice, hot bubble bath after all this work outside. She ran her skiny fingers through her short, grey hair. She looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed. Another day without rain and her plants were sure to die. She stood and wiped her pants off, the grass and dirt stains staying. She turned around and started walking to the house when something caught her eye. Just behind the barn, in the field.

"Jack." She said as she watched the figure in the field. "Jack!" She yelled. An older man came running out of the barn.

"What is it?" He asked. Donna pointed to the figure in the field. The old man, in his late fifties, began to walk towards it. Donna began to follow, but but Jack waved her back. She stood there, arms crossed, as the man with dirty hands began to approach the person in the field.

When he first came across the person, he saw it was a male. He had long, shaggy hair, which led Jack to believe that he was dealing with a hippie. He had on lose fitting clothes that looked older and dirtier than the man himself. He looked up at Jack with hazel eyes and a dirty and bloody face. His bare arms shook with each step he made. Finally, his knees could hold him no longer and he went down into the barren field. Jack ran to the man and checked his neck to make sure he was still breathing. Before he can even utter a word into the wind, Donna is right there beside him.

Donna was a nurse. She was still working at a hospital when 9/11 hit. Looking at this boy though, she felt her heart break. Never once in her carrer as a nurse had she ever felt this way. She knelt down by the boy and pushed his long hair aside so she could look at his face. There was slight traces of blood by his hair line, but other than that, it was just facial swelling. Almost like he'd been in a fight before. She looked at his arms. Bruises. Like track marks. That's when she saw the shiney metal hanging down from his neck.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Donna lifted the two metal pieces and ran her thumb along it, knocking off the dust.

"Dogtags." She said. "Name's Dean. Dean Cobain."

"Is he a druggie?" Jack asked. Just then, the boys eyes opened and he looked up at the two.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you know where you are?" Donna asked, ignoring his question.

"No." He said after a minute. "Who are you?"

"I'm Donna Slater and this is my husband Jack. Do you know who you are?"

"I heard you call me Dean." He said. "I'm guessing that's what my name is."

"Should we take him to County?" Jack asked. Dean's eyes got real big as he heard the suggestion. For some reason, hospitals just didn't seem the best for him.

"I'm feeling much, much better." Dean said as he attempted to stand. He wobbled a bit, which caused Jack to grab his arm in hopes of stabelizing him. Donna stood, her arthritis starting to kick in.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Jack asked. Dean shook his head.

"I...I don't think so." He said. "Just please don't send me to a hospital."

"Maybe he's AWOL." Donna whispered to Jack. "You don't want to go to a hospital? It's okay. Just come inside and clean up. I think we'll all feel better once we are washed and have been fed." Dean looked from Jack to Donna, then nodded his head.

The Slater farm house was an elegant two story yellow house with a basement that Jack had converted into a playroom for his grandkids. Pictures of family hung all over the place and wooden furniture made it feel more like a home. A fireplace graced the living room, and on the other end was a large flat screen TV. All the rooms were upstairs, along with the bathrooms. The kitchen and the living room took up a good part of the downstairs. Donna and Jack let their house guest to the couch that was placed in front of the TV. Jack set in the chair by the couch while Donna ran upstairs to grab her medical supplies. Dean looked confused as he searched the house.

"Do you know what happened?" Jack asked. Dean looked over at him and shook his head. Jack knew that the man had no memory anymore. But for some reason, he knew that this kid was the victim.

"Here, let me look at your head." Donna said as she placed a basket of items on the coffee table and knelt in front of him. She pushed back his long bangs and looked at the blood. It was all dry and there were no fresh wounds. From what Donna could tell, the cut that was on his head had to be months old. She placed a warm washrag on his forehead and wiped away the dirt and blood. She checked his arms and saw that that bruises we leading up and down his arms, but they were in angels that he wouldn't be able to do himself. She was beginning to wonder if he had been held prisoner somewhere.

"I'm tired." He said.

"You can take our granddaughters old room." Donna said. "Jack, take him up to Jesse's room."

"Jesse?" Dean whispered. Jack and Donna looked at him.

"Does that sound familiar?" Jack asked. Dean set there for a minute, then shook his head. It didn't help him with anything. Jack gave a sad look to Donna before leading him up the stairs. Dean fell into a soft bed and slept all night.


	14. Empathy

**Chapter 14-Empathy**

He had stayed with the Slater's for almost a week, but by day three, he had slowly moved on from the awkward house guest to the son they never had. As far as they knew, he had no parents of his own, no family, no home. He was a loner and he needed them. He quickly adapted to their lifestyle and before they knew it, he was like a normal, everyday person living there with them. It was on a Friday afternoon when the real fun began.

It was eighty that afternoon. Dean was out in the barn, working on some machines while Jack went into Rosewell. A black Jeep Wrangler pulled into the dusty driveway. The driver was a young blonde with black sunglasses. She parked the Jeep and got out, wearing kaki shorts and a pink shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. She walked towards the barn, totally by-passing the house.

"Grandpa!" She yelled over the sound of the power drill. "Grandpa!" She yelled again. The drill stopped and a man appeared. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned him. Muscular arms appeared from a gray tanktop, hazel eyes that burnt right into her soul, and a smile that made her heart flutter while at the same time sent a cold chill down her spine. "You're not my grandpa."

"I don't think so." He said as he wiped at some dirt on his face. That's when Donna came in, carrying a pitcher of lemonade.

"Oh good, you're here." She said as she set the pitcher down on a table made out of saw horses. "Dean, this is my granddaugther Jolene Moore. Jolene, this is our newest house guest Dean Cobain."

"Cobain?" Jolene asked with a smile. "Like Kurt Cobain? Any realation?"

"Um..." Dean said with a pause.

"Jolene, Dean has no memory." Donna said. Jolene looked at the man in front of her and felt her heart break. She couldn't imagine not having any memory of anything.

"How about I show you around town?" Jolene asked Dean. "I mean, I..." Dean looked at Donna who backed out of the barn quickly. Jolene's cheeks turned red.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you." Dean said. Jolene smiled at him. Her dimples seemed familiar to him. He just wasn't sure from where though.

"Well, come on." Jolene said, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him along behind her. He stopped short of the door to the barn though. He looked up at Donna, who was standing on the porch, then back at her granddaughter.

"I think I may need to shower first." He said. Jolene looked at him to see dirt and sweat all over his arms and his jeans. She felt her heart beat faster. His shaggy hair and beautiful hazel eyes were just an extra.

"Oh yeah." She said. "You go in and change while I talk to grandma." She said as she pusehd him toward the door. She didn't know what had come over her, but she was really into this guy all of the sudden. Dean smiled at Donna as he walked up the stairs and into the house. Donna stopped Jolene.

"Don't scare him off." She said. "Don't show him your, you know." Donna said.

"My power?" She asked. "It's kinda hard. It's empathy grandma. That and I'm starting to be able to conjure items that I can see. That one I can control. But the empathy, grandma, it's really hard."

"I know sweetie." Donna said as she stared into her granddaugthers blue eyes. "You don't know how much I prayed that you and Jessica didn't get these damned powers."

"I know." Jolene said. "I know." Donna couldn't bare to look at Jolene anymore. Jolene could feel the heartbreak in her grandma. The gene had originated on her side. But she was cut from this when Dean came walking back out. For some strange reason, she couldn't sense his emotions.

"Ready?" Dean asked, almost as egarily as Jolene felt.

"Yeah." She said. She looked at Donna one last time, who gave her a warning stare, then she led Dean to her Jeep. They were gone before Donna could say any different.


	15. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**Chapter 15-While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

It'd been six years since Gabby had seen Ellen Harvelle. She use to be a regular in the roadhouse, but now, well, she rarely left Arizona. When she had last been there, Jo Harvelle had still been in pigtails. Ellen rememebered her as she walked in through the front door. Gabby looked over at the pool table, where a man with am mullet lay, passed out. Bobby and Dean were on her heels.

"Howdy boys." Ellen said. It was strange to her, not seeing Sam standing awkwardly behind his shorter brother. Obviously, Ellen hadn't told Jo, because she opened her loud mouth.

"Where's Sam?" She asked. Dean's eyes lowered to the floor while Ellen smacked Jo's arm. "What I do?" She asked.

"Go bring in a case of beer." Ellen demanded.

"But..."

"Go!" She growled. Jo sulked out of the bar. Ellen gave a sympathic to the three hunters in front of her, but Dean didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he went over to the jukebox. He put in enough money to play three Jeff Healey songs. That's what mood he was in.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Bobby asked as Gabby just seemed to disappear from the bar.

"No." Ellen said as she shook her head sadly. "I've seen at least one hunter from almost every state over the past days and not one of them has heard from or seen Sam. One of them did seem really interested it your case."

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Emilio Waters. He's from around the New Mexico/Texas/Mexico area. He said there's been some disappearences down there. He said he'd keep his eye out." Ellen said. Dean came over and set down on a worn bar stool in front of Ellen. "Damn boy, you look like you could use some scotch."

"Make it a double." Dean mumbled. Ellen looked at Bobby before grabbing four shotglasses and filling them with the golden brown liquid. Bobby, Ellen, and Dean all took one. There was one left, which was meant for Gabby. Ellen looked around and found her sitting at a booth, a worn book in front of her. She decided not bother her. Instead, she pushed the glass to Dean, who quickly chugged it.

"We're gonna stay around here." Bobby said. "You know, just in case Sam wonders back." Ellen nodded her head. At that time, Jo came back in, carrying a case of beer. Ellen shot her a look, which told her to keep her mouth shut or she would make her. Jo placed the case on the counter and quickly left the room. Dean looked up at her, but didn't say anything about her escape. He wasn't even in the mood to pick on her.

Gabby set by herself, looking through an old book that she had brought with her. She came to a worn page that had a black and white wedding photo on it. She clutched at the locket around her neck as tears filled her eyes. Memories were painful. Sitting here, looking at this old album was breaking her heart.

_I look at you all_

_See the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_


	16. Jolene's Magical Mystery Tour

**Chapter 16-Jolene's Magical Myster Tour**

The night sky was clear as Jolene and Dean made their way out of the resturant. Jolene's smile was as full as the moon. For some strange reason, she was deeply in love with a stranger she had never met before. Jolene decided then to end this night right. She drove Dean to the deserted park in the heart of town and led him to the swing set. There, they each took a swing. Dean had a little more trouble sitting in them then Jolene, but he managed. They set there, in the silence for some time, just staring up at the starlit sky and enjoying the plesant weather that had finally came to visit.

"Did you have a good day?" Jolene asked after awhile. Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Yea." He said. "Did you?"

"Totally." Jolene said. They both set there in the awkward silence of the night for a little bit longer. "I...I have something I want to tell you?"

"Okay." Dean said. "Shoot."

"Well, you see, I have this...ability. I...I can feel people's feelings." She looked up at Dean to see if he was freaking out, but he was just nodding his head and staring at her with those hazel eyes. There wasn't a glimspe of fear to be seen. "It's called empathy."

"That's awesome." Dean said. "So you must have known that I had a great time then?"

"Actually, no." Jolene said. "You see, I can't sense your feelings. I have no idea what your feeling or anything." She looked over at the apple tree that had a heart and letters carved into it. "You wanna see somthing else?" She asked.

"Sure." Dean said. Jolene smiled and raised her hand out in front of her, palm up. She closed her eyes as a pink mist appeared in the palm of her hand. Soon, the mist disappeared and there was a juicy apple. Dean's eyes were opened in suprise, but he took the apple that she offered him. He took a bite out of it and was shocked when it tasted like a real apple.

"I can make things appear. Well, only if I can see it. I haven't quiet mastered the art of blind conjuring." Dean kept his smile.

"That's really, really cool!" He said.

"It...it doesn't scare you?" She asked.

"Hell no!" He said. "That's the coolest thing I've seen all day."

"So that means you'll see me again?" She asked.

"Of course." He said. "I don't know too many people who would take a perfect stranger all over Rosewell with them." Jolene and him both laughed before gazing into each other's eyes and leaning in. Dean's lips got there first and they gently kissed. Right there, under the full moon.


	17. Found

**Chapter 2-Gabby n' Bobby**

**Somewhere in South Dakota**

Early morning found Sam in his room at Bobby's, standing in front of a window, doing yoga and Ti-Che poses to strech out his brusied muscles. They were growing stiff with everyday that Dean wouldn't let him do anything, so he had taken up these girly, yet relaxing moves. Taking deep breaths, Sam stretched his arms above his head and folded them at the wrists, one behind the other. Then he bent his elbows and moved his hands down his back. He slowly moved his arms outwards until they were straight out on either side of him. He took another deep breath and let his hands fall to his sides. He closed his eyes for a minute, letting to full effects of his morning ritual sink in, when he heard someone knock on his door. Sam pulled open the door to see Dean standing on the other side.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sam asked.

"Bobby woke me up. Gabby's leavin' in a few and we're gonna say our good-byes." Dean said, looking around Sam's room. It looked like no one had slept in there, EVER. His bed was neatly made and the room was spotless. It stood out against the backdrop that was Bobby house. There were odd and end objects everywhere. Dean couldn't ever remember seeing the floors, let alone the walls.

Gabby had traveled with the boys from Arizona to South Dakota, saying she needed a change in secenery for awhile. She had been a major help for Sam, who had been trying to convince Dean to let him do some things on his own. She had convinced Dean to let Sam assist him on a typical house cleansing. Sam hadn't been too peachy-keen on the hunt and that caused Dean to dive in front of him when the spirit threw a lamp at his head. Sam had ducked anyway and Dean almost got a second concession within six months. That so couldn't be good for his brain cells.

But it was time to say good-bye to the woman. Sam and Dean made their way down the stairs. Sam had to throw on a jacket and put on some shoes, since he wasn't dressed to be going out. His was only in a pair of sweatpants and a Standford t-shirt. Dean, on the other hand, looked as if he'd slept in the clothes he always wore. Jeans, boots, a concert shirt, and a leather jacket. The shirt of the day was a black Lynyrd Skynyrd that said, in big letters, PLAY MORE FREE BIRD!!

Gabby stood outside by her truck, Bobby loading the last of her stuff into the back. She smiled as she saw the boys coming towards her. Sam reachd her first, his long legs carrying him farther. He seemed like a giant next to Gabby, but she still gave him a bug hug.

"Ya take care of ya-self Sammy." Gabby said as Sam let go of her and turned to look at Dean. Sam was red faced, which made Dean laugh.

"It's Sam." Sam said to Gabby. He left out the part that only Dean can call him Sammy. Gabby laughed and shooed Sam away, leaving room for Dean to recieve his hug. Dean was only a few inches taller than Gabby, which was kind of awkward.

"Ya take care of that bro of yas, ya got me?" Gabby said.

"Yes ma'am." Dean said.

"I ain't no ma'am." Gabby said as she loosened her arms from around Dean. "Ma'am was my mama."

"Okay Gabby." Dean said. Gabby smiled at the three men that stood before her. Bobby extended his hand for a handshake, but Gabby grabbed his hand, pulled him close to her, and kissed him. Sam and Dean gave little cheers as this went on. Gabby unlocked her lips from Bobby's, who was in shock, and glared at them.

"Don't need ta hear nuttin' from the peanut galary." She said. Sam lightly laughed. That was the first time Dean had heard him laugh in a while. Gabby ignored him and turned towards Bobby. "Ya betta take care of yaself Bobby."

"You to Gabbs." Bobby said. Gabby got in her truck and drove down the long driveway, dust leaving behind her.

"Wow Bobby." Dean began as Bobby walked back towards the house.

"Don't say it." Bobby growled.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Sam said as they headed for the house. Bobby and Dean followed him. by this time, it was roughtly seven-thirty in the morning. Sam yawned and headed back up the stairs. "I'm gonna get some more sleep."

"'Kay." Bobby said, heading for the kitchen. Dean stood there for a minute, waiting until Bobby was in the kitchen, before he followed Sam upstairs.


	18. When They Got the News

**Chapter 18-When They Got the News**

Dean was in the roadhouse first. He ignored Ash, who was set atop the pool table, typeing away at a laptop, or Joe who had maps and folders spread across three tables and some of the bar. Instead, he beelined to Ellen, who was hanging the phone up. She looked up at Dean, who almost ran into the bar trying to get to her.

"Where is he?" Dean asked. "He better be all right, 'cuz if he's not I'm gonna kill him."

"He's not here." Ellen said.

"Where the fuck is he then?" Dean asked. Ellen looked in as Gabby and Bobby came in, not able to run as fast as Dean.

"Well, according to Emilio, Rosewell." Ellen said.

"Rosewell, New Mexico?" Dean asked.

"Bingo." Jo said.

"Do you know how he is?" Dean asked anyone in the room.

"Well, Emilio said physically he looks fine, but mentally, he's not so sure. He's not going by Sam there. He's going by Dean Cobain. And that he has everyone believeing that he was a solider in Iraq." Ellen said.

"Dean Cobain?" Bobby said with a slight chuckle. "Kinda ironic, don't you think?"

"How long would it take us to get to New Mexico from her?" Gabby asked.

"A day if you drive within the law." Ash said. "But if you drive the Winchester way, couple hours." Gabby chuckled at the comment. She knew how John Winchester liked to drive, but over the past few months, she had learned that his oldest son had also inhearitated the lead foot gene. She hadn't seen Sam ever drive, but she hoped that maybe he had a few more brain cells then the others when it came to that.

"Let's hit the road." Bobby said. Him and Gabby headed for the door, but stopped short of the worn wood when they realized that Dean wasn't behind them. "You coming?"

"I want to do this alone." Dean said.

"Hells no!" Gabby barked. "Otta the question."

"I have a better shot of getting through to Sam than you guys do." Dean said.

"I'm not letting you go into the battle without as much as backup." Bobby said. "It's suicide."

"They let Sam live." Dean said. "Maybe they don't want us dead. Maybe they just want to mess with us. Take us to our breaking point. Hell, for all we know Bill could really be Yellow Eyes. I mean, he possessed Dad and we didn't know who it was until he started his whole dick monologue."

Gabby looked at Ellen, who had her eyes locked on Dean. Ash had stopped typeing on the laptop and Jo had stopped pacing, a folder resting open in her arms. Bobby glared at Dean. The whole roadhouse was silent. Dean looked around at all of them and locked eyes with Jo, who blushed and tried to turn away, but couldn't bring herself to cut the connection.

"Give him a chance." Jo said. Ellen glared at her daughter, telling her that if she didn't shut up, she'd be back at school so fast that she wouldn't have time to say another word.

"Fine." Bobby said. "Well be ready as back-up though." Gabby wasn't sure, but she swore that she saw a glimmer of happiness in Dean's green eyes.

"I'll be back before you guys can get through that case." Dean said, pointing to the cardboard box sitting on the bar. He quickly was out the door and in the Impala. Bobby felt bad about letting Dean go alone, but somehow, he knew that if he was there, Dean would never let him live it down.


	19. The Diner Spy

**Chapter 19-The Diner Spy**

Fifty-five wasn't a number that the old Chevy knew as it ran every back road from Ellen's to Rosewell. The shiney black machine could've made Mach I if Dean wasn't worried about overheating it. But the little needle reached over 100 mph quiet a few times.

Ellen had taken the liberty of calling Emilio ahead of time. Well, acutally right after Dean had ran out of the roadhouse. Emilio was waiting for Dean at Rick's. He smiled at little Miss Jolene Moore, unaware that she was dating his mission. Dean pulled the Impala into a nice little parking spot right in front of the diner after receving Ash's text message. He traveled inside, where he istantly found Emilio Waters.

"Dean?" Emilio asked. He looked cleaner and more well rested than he had at Galaxy. Dean looked at the man and his brain began to work. Could he be trusted? was right there at the front of his mind.

"Yea." He said. Emilio smiled and extended his hand.

"Emilio Waters." He said. Dean shook his hand and took his invitation to sit in the worn booth. A little blonde in a yellow uniform came over to them and dropped two menus in front of the men. She looked at them oddly for a moment, especially Dean, before saying that she'd be back in a few minutes to take their order.

"How's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, as Ellen probably told you, physically he looks fine. From what I learned, he's been living on the Slater farm since he showed up in town. The country air must have done him some good."

"But Ellen said mentally he's not the same."

"That's true." Emilio said. "He's shown no signs of himself since I've seen him. Everyone calls him Dean Cobain, which is the name that was on the dogtags around his neck...."

"Wait." Dean said, interrupting Emilio. "Dogtags?"

"Yeah. From what I've seen, because he wears them faithfully every day, they look authentic." Dean set there in the company of his own thoughts when the young blonde came back over, stopping any further conversation of Sam.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"Coffee." Emilio said. The blonde looked over at Dean.

"The same." He said. The girl smiled and took the menus, looking one last time at Dean before departing. "Can you take me to him?"

"I have to leave for Texas tonight, but you can find him at the Galaxy Cantanna over on 6th. His shift doesn't start until ten, so you might want to check into a motel and get some sleep before trying to confront him. It'll take a lot of convencing to make him believe that your really his brother. He has no memory of being Sam Winchester, just Dean Cobain."

"I know." Dean said. The waitress set two hot cups of coffee down on the table, then some Sweet n' Low packets and creamers. She smiled at them and quickly left.

"Hey Rick, can I use the phone real quick?" She asked. The greasy man behind the grill smiled.

"Sure Jolene. Take as long as you need." Jolene smiled and grabbed the yellow cord phone off the cradle and stretched the cord so she could hide in the hallway and talk. She had pressed the numbers she had needed before heading down the hallway. Now she was listening the the endless ringing. Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Grandma, it's Jolene."

"Jolene, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"There's some guy here asking questions about Dean to Emilio Waters. I heard him call him Sam a couple times though. I think that this may be the guy who beat Dean up."

"Okay Jolene. I'll tell Sheriff Tate to watch out for Dean tonight. I want you to come out here tonight, just in case."

"I'm not leaving Dean alone." Jolene said. "I love him Grandma. I don't care what happens to that guy, but Dean has to be breathing in order for me to get to walk down the aisle." With this, Jolene looked down at a shiney diamond on her ring finger.


	20. Galaxy Cantana

**Chapter 20-Galaxy Cantana**

After trying to catch some z's for almost three hours, Dean decided to get up and head out. It was eight. He still had two hours before Sam's shift started at Galaxy. He was nervous. Sam was right there. He wanted to touch his skin again, he wanted to wake up and stare into those hazel eyes again, he wanted to feel those soft lips on his again. He scolded himself for sounding so much like one of those wimpy guys from the chick flicks and not like Heath Ledger from 10 Things I Hate About You...not that he's ever seen it. But he missed the puppy with the doe eyes. It'd been months since he had seen him. He'd spent so long looking and becoming his dad that he didn't realize exactly how much he missed him until he was about to see him again.

He drove around Rosewell, checking everything out to see if, in fact, it was just a giant conspicary town. He was pretty much right. Though there were a lot of normal people around, there were also a lot of places that talked about outer space or aliens. He finally decided to spend his time in an old music store, but he couldn't stand the music in there. He ended up spending most of the time with a pair of headphones on and Mötley Crüe playing in his ears. He didn't realize how long he'd been there until the store owner finally came over and told Dean that the store was gonna close in five minutes. That's when Dean looked down at his watch and saw it was 10:25. He'd spent a better part of two hours in the store. He quickly left and headed over the Galaxy.

It was busy tonight and Dean almost had to part blocks away. He got stuck behind an old beat up truck that was covered in dust. He quickly walked into the bar and was greeted by the opening chords of Zeppelin's "Black Dog". The music in the place was so loud that he could hear it outside. Once he opened the door, he was hit by a wave of cigar and cigarette smoke and even louder music. Dean's heart beat faster as he glanced around and found a mop of shaggy brown hair searving Tequila shots to a girl in tight leather. Dean pushed make his anxiousness and found himself a barstool.

"What can I get you?" Dean looked up to read the nametag that also said Dean.

"Beer." He said. The shaggy haired man produced a Budwiser and placed it in front of Dean.

"You new?" He asked. "I mean, you look a little too stiff to be from around here."

"Actually, I'm looking for my brother." He said. "His name's Sam."

"Don't remember any Sam's. Well, give me your name and any Sam I see I'll tell them that you're looking for him."

"I'm Dean."

The bartender stared at for a minute, as if looking for some change in his facial expression. When he didn't see one, he just smiled at him. He chuckled a little before filling up another shot glass and sliding it the the girl.

"Small world." He laughed. "Dean Cobain." He extended his hand and Dean shook it, though his eyes were in a daze. Then he disappeared into a mass of people that were around the bar. Before Dean knew any better, his newfound friend was leaving the bar.


	21. Flash back

**Chapter 21-Flash!Back**

_**Flash**_

_"Daddy, I'm scared. I think there's something in my closet."_

_"Here, take this. It'll keep you safe." A .45 was handed off to a nine-year-old boy who seemed more scared of the weapon that the "thing" inside his closet._

_**Flash**_

_Tons of teenage kids are surrounding a short little freshmen as he stares up at the taller bully. He ducks as the punch comes and everyone cheers. He easily takes the kid down and calls him a name, which everyone starts chanting. Dirk The Jerk! Dirk The Jerk! Dirk The..._

_**Flash**_

_It's Christmas morning. A little boy opens up presents to see a Sapphire Barbie and a baton. The other boy stares at him as he fakes a smile. The little boy hands him a newspaper wrapped package, which he opens to reaveal a necklace._

_**Flash**_

_There is tons of yelling. An awkward teenage boy grabs a couple bags and slams the door behind him, not looking back once as someone runs out, yelling his name._

_**Flash**_

_The face of a young woman as she is suspended above his bed. She bursts into fire as he screams._

_**Flash**_

_"Did you mean it?"_

_"I will always mean it."_

_**Flash**_

_"I love you Sammy."_

_**Flash**_

Sam opened his eyes to look up into green ones. His head hurt and felt like it had been hit against a brick wall one too many times. He felt the warm skin against his face as the world around him became real and not the blurry, black and white that he had just witnessed. So many things were running through his mind at once that he couldn't sort them all. But this he knew was real.

"Dean?" He asked softly. That was the most precious word Dean had ever heard his brother say. Tears filled his eyes, tears of joy, as he gently kissed Sam as his reply. Sam closed his eyes again, taking it all in. This was real. This was the person he really loved. And as time continued on, their little kisses became more and more passionate until both of them were ready for more.


	22. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Chapter 22-I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

Dean opened his eyes and looked next to him. For the first time in the longest time, he was happy to see someone lying next to him. Sam was covered from the waist down, his chest bare and exposed. Dean smiled at the way the moonlight danced across Sam's skin. He knew Sam was tired and he didn't want to wake him. He was the most magnificant person he'd ever seen and he knew Sam needed some sleep. Hell, he did too, but he had seen Sam in months. Watching him sleep was better than not being able to watch him at all.

They had wrote Jolene a note before they left the apartment with almost everything Sam had went there with, which was little. Sam had explained that this really was his brother and that he needed to go home and he didn't know if he'd ever be back. It broke Sam's heart to break Jolene's heart, but he knew that it had to be done. Staying there with her would be dangerous and Dean needed him, he needed Dean. They were depentant coeffeciants. Without the other, they would've slowly gone crazy. Being together, just like they were, was the only way to keep their sanity so they would never become the things that they hunted.

Dean was about to fall back asleep with his arms wrapped around Sam to make sure he wasn't going anywhere, when he remembered a promise that he had silently made when he came to Rosewell. He moved his arms away from Sam, slowly, so as not to wake him, and searched the room for his cellphone. He found it in his jacket pocket that had been thrown across the room. He silently slipped into the bathroom and dialed speed dial number 4. It rang for awhile, which almost made Dean fall back asleep.


	23. Celebrate

**Chapter 23-Celebrate**

Jo and Ash were playing darts. Bobby was playing the electronic poker game while Gabby fixed one of Ellen's shirts. Ellen was set behind the bar, flipping through the local newspaper. She was reading a article about a doctor from Arizona who had gone missing when the phone rang. Everyone looked up at the black phone with wondering eyes. Ellen dropped her paper, Gabby placed the shirt on the bar, Bobby paused the poker game, Ash remained frozen with his hand touching a dart still stuck in the board, Jo dropped hers onto the floor. Ellen grabbed the handset and pressed it to her ear.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." She said. She listened for a minute before releasing a sigh of relief and closing her eyes. She placed her hand over her heart as a smile came across her face. "See you soon." She said before hanging up. She looked at everyone in the bar, who's eyes were all trained on her. "He got him."

"Yes!" Jo yelled. Her and Ash hugged and then kissed. They stared at each other before letting go of each other and turning away. Ellen began pouring drinks and passing them out to everyone. Bobby, Jo, and Ash all took one.

"I'll pass." Gabby said. "Iz gonna go back to the motel 'n gets some sleep 'n a shower." Gabby said.

"Okay." Bobby said. "I'll see you back there later." Gabby smiled and left the roadhouse, getting into her truck and just sitting there for a moment.

"No you won't." She whispered as she started the truck and drove away. She had had another vision before leaving there, and this one was worse than the others before.


	24. Last Call

**Chapter 24-Last Call**

The boys packed up the Impala and were ready to leave. Sam was outside, leaning against it, while Dean paid for the room. He was in his own little world until he saw a woman stumbling across the parking lot. He ran to her and held her up. He knew exactly who she was.

"Sam!" Dean yelled when he saw his brothers absence from the car. He looked over to see Sam walking back with none other than Doctor Megan White. Dean ran to Megan's other side and helped her to the car. She looked up at them and started crying.

"It was horrible." She cried.

"What was?" Dean asked, remembering seeing in the paper that she'd been missing since they left Arizona. He noticed that she was bruised and dirty right then.

"The last...the last thing I remember was unlocking my car to go home for the weekend. There was a lot of darkness, screams, yelling, and an evil hiss inside my head that just wouldn't go away. It was a nightmare I couldn't wake up from." Sam and Dean looked at each other. Demonic possession. They knew it.

"What happened after that?" Sam asked.

"Whatever it was just left. Just up and vanished. But first, it said that there was someone out here that he needed to take care of first before he could fianlly go home."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"I...I don't remember the name." Megan said. Sam and Dean looked at each other when Dean's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and felt his heart beat faster.

**.: ****The End ****:.**


End file.
